


My Mother Is Coming Over

by villainousunsub



Series: Domestic and AU one-shots [10]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ forgets that her moms flight lands early that morning, and Emily is always one for causing trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mother Is Coming Over

JJ woke with a start, there was something she was forgetting. She checked her calendar, but didn’t find anything scheduled. She rolled over to face her girlfriend, she gently shook her wanting to wake her up enough to see if she knew anything.

“Babe. Babe, wake up. Do we have have anything planned for today?”

“Jay, it’s the middle of the night.”

“I know but I feel like I’m forgetting something.”

“You haven’t told me anything. Now, can I go back to sleep?”

JJ laid back down, still pondering what she could have possibly forgot. The blonde laid there for hours waiting for whatever she was missing to come to her. Nothing.

*Ding*

Mom: My plane just landed.

“Shit.” JJ scrambled out of bed, trying to make up for the time she lost. She didn’t know where to start, the house, the food, Henry, or herself. She had a little over half an hour to get everything in order. JJ really needed some help. 

“Emily. Emily! I need you to get Henry up and ready.”

“Why?” 

“Because I’m asking you to. Emily, just please, I have other things to get done.”

“Okay.”

Henry came running down the stairs a couple minutes later, his hair still wet and messy. JJ didn’t have time to fix it for him, so she just let him go and play until his grandma go there. She was so busy cooking that she didn’t hear Emily come down. The brunette played that to her advantage. and snuck up behind the blonde, wrapped her arms around her, and nuzzled her neck. At first JJ tensed but when she felt Emily start mumbling into her neck, she relaxed.

“My mother will be here in a little but, so behave.” JJ said as she turned around in her lover’s arms. “Emily! Go get dressed, you have less than ten minutes before my mother shows up. I can’t believe you are still roaming the house in your underwear.”

“Jay, I live here too, I’m allowed to do stuff like this.”

“Just go get dressed.”

“Yes love.” 

* * *

 

Her mother had arrived a short while ago, but Emily was nowhere to be seen. JJ started to worry, Emily knew that meeting JJ’s mom was a huge deal to the blonde. So why she was still upstairs, doing god knows what, while Henry was entertaining his grandmother, was just mean. The younger woman sighed before sending a quick text to her girlfriend, hoping to get a reply. 

**Em: meet me upstairs ;)**

**JJ: what part of my mother is here don’t you understand**

**Em: no I get that just come upstairs I have something to show you**

Jennifer excused herself and then practically ran up the stairs to see what the hell Emily did. When she reached their bedroom, she was met with a frazzled, half-dressed, brunette. She yanked JJ inside before showing her the disaster that was her, and well the room to at that point. 

“Emily! What the-how did you-do I even want to know?”

“It was your damn straightener! It tried to burn my hair off and when I went to extinguish the flames on top of my head...it may have caught the towel on fire.”

“So, why don’t we have curtains? Or let’s go with a ruined comforter? Did you throw the towel?”

“I panicked okay.”

“You are a trained FBI agent, we don’t panic over things like this.” Emily stuck her tongue out at the latest statement. “You are such a child.”

“Takes one to know one.” JJ threw a small pillow at the brunette. It hit Emily square in the chest. 

“Why did you need me up here?”

“Can you help me hide my burnt hair?”

“Just throw it up into a ponytail or bun or something” JJ shook her head before leaving the room, certain that the older woman would follow shortly.

Sure enough, Emily came strolling down not even five minutes later. JJ took a glance towards her mother, gaging her reaction, but nothing less than joy overcame her face. The blonde turned to her son and gave him the thumbs up, Henry did a small victory dance. They had made it through the introduction, now they just had to survive the next three days. 

* * *

 

**_Three days later:_ **

The trio waved goodbye to the cab, events still playing through their minds. When Henry could no longer see the car, he sprinted back inside, eager to make a mess with all the new toys his grandma had gotten him. Knowing that it would be worse than anticipated if they didn’t go in then, Emily slid her hand into JJ’s and lead them into Henry’s playroom. JJ stayed in the doorway, watching the two wear themselves out. Henry would climb onto Emily, who would promptly roll him off in any direction, and then take off to sit someone else, waiting for the little boy to do it again. 

Sure enough that night they were both ready for bed by six. Henry went out, no problem or questions asked. Emily on the other hand, tried to force herself awake, asking ridiculous questions, she even tried to go outside and run. JJ was about to give up and promise her something she probably wouldn’t remember, but it would still get her in bed. 

“Hey, Jay? Your mother is nice and all, but three days was a long time.”

“It could have been your mother.”

“Yeah right, let me know when she spends more than three hours around us.”

“Oops.”

“What did you do?”

“Nothing.” JJ unlocked her phone and took off the vacation in Europe that they were suppose to spend with Ambassador Prentiss. Emily didn’t have to know until they landed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Love and comments are accepted and thoroughly enjoyed


End file.
